


[Cover art] bang, bang

by Cam_elot



Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fanart, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rickyl, go read the fic if you haven't yet!, it's dark and angsty and andzhfrefbhgd, moodboards make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/pseuds/Cam_elot
Summary: Cover for "bang, bang" by 1lostoneFic summary :Rick told himself that he'd never underestimate Negan again. Not after what happened last time. Daryl knew that he’d do anything for this unexpected family; he would protect them whenever he was needed.And Negan?Negan knew that all of them were gonna fuckin’ pay.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rickyl - Relationship
Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	[Cover art] bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bang, bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215393) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> On the last moodboard I published 1lostone asked if I take requests, I was super excited and flattered.  
> I went with "bang, bang" at 1lostone's suggestion and because I really enjoyed the fic <3

  
[](https://imgur.com/3tvSPO8)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like my covers/moodboards I'm happy to take requests :) send me a DM on Twitter (@cam_elot_) or on Tumblr (@cam-elot though I'm rarely on Tumblr nowadays).


End file.
